Labyrinth: The Journey to Reality
by LadySorrow
Summary: Jareth and Sarah have a daughter, Jadyn, who is kidnapped and sold on the black market. Will they save her in time? Please Read and Review!
1. Gone

Hey Everyone, this is my first time ever posting anything on FF.net. Please, Please, Please review!  
  
  
  
    /spanspan style="font-size:14"Disclaimer:  Jim Henson owns all rights to Labyrinth, and it's his, not mine.  Most characters in this story are Jim Henson's.  They don't belong to me, so please don't sue.   
  
     Chapter 1: Gone  
  
     'Yellow.  I think she would look nice in yellow', Sarah mused as she held up the baby sleeper.  She looks to the side, smiling at her baby sleeping angelically, hoping that no on in the bustling crowd of shoppers would bump the stroller and wake her.  Her pregnancy had been uneventful enough, although it had concluded in a full 26 hours of excruciating labor.  But that was 9 months, 2 weeks, and 3 days ago, and there she was, lovely, perfect, and even more so because she was now asleep.  Jadyn.  Sweet little Jadyn.  Child, if you only knew how hard it was to take care of you.   
  
      'Orange.  Orange is O.K., but it's way to large, it's huge.  It's about 6 times too large.  Wasn't Ludo orange?  Not to mention huge.  Now, where did that come from.'  She tosses the sleeper back.  Not much room for a huge, orange rock caller in her every day world.   
  
       'Pink.  Not really crazy about pink.  She has enough pink clothes as it is.'  'Blue.  Blue is too boyish, and for some reason it reminds me of a small worm.'  She had a vision of a small blue worm crawling around the house, and Sarah calling, "Jadyn!" and Jadyn saying back, "No, I'm a just a worm."  
  
       'O.K., the yellow one.  I wonder if it's going to fit?'  Sarah turned to hold the sleeper against the sleeping child, to check the size, and gasped.  The sleeper dropped from the fingers of her extended hands, and draped across the front bar of an empty stroller.  For a full, 4 seconds, she stood frozen in a combination of first, disbelief, and then, a slowly rising terror.  She tried to speak, she wanted to scream, but first she uttered only a cross between a pant and a sigh.  Gathering her prescence, her eyes dart fervently about the store, she looks left, she looks right, her eyes flash to the sales counter, where a lady clerk is putting a purple sweater into a blue and white shopping bag.   
  
        At the end of 8 seconds, she heard herself scream.  
  
Thanks for reading! Please Review! 


	2. Sorrow

Chapter 2: Sorrow  
  
         Sarah started to consciousness as she felt the back of her hand slide from her aching neck, and touch the waxy hardness of the cold, marble tile.  How long this time?  How long had she been asleep?  Did she know what day it was?  She thought so.  Did it matter?  Jadyn.  Jadyn was what mattered.  Jadyn was gone.  A magic trick that couldn't be rivaled by the Goblin King himself.  Now you see her...now you don't.  One minute she's there and the next...gone.  The police.  The police station.  That's where she was, the police station.  3 long days of not knowing.  3 long days of bottomless cups of coffee and little bouts with sleep.  Sarah sat up slowly, bench creaking, and rubbed her swollen, red eyes.  Eyes that had shed so many tears that each one put together would make a small body of salt water.  She stands up and stretches mechanically.  Her hips feel bruised, and her limbs are all protesting loudly.  She bowed her head and ran her hands through her hair, and looked up.  Her eyes fell on the stroller.  Her intial panic of the situation had been dulled by the long march of hours since Jadyn disappeared, but it was still there.  Just like the stroller taht lays folded next to the bench.  
  
           "Ms. Williams, you should go home."  "But I want to stay here just in case there's some word about my baby."  "No, ma'am, you mistake me, I mean you SHOULD GO...home."  "But", he stopped her objection with just an expression.  In a gesture of hope, Sarah picked up Jadyn's stroller and shuffled her way out of the police station door.   
  
            The bright sunlight of noonday hurt Sarah's eyes, and momentarily blinded her.  She shielded the sun from her eyes for a little bit.  The stroller was banging on her hips and shins, and then hitting the steps as she wearily worked her way to the last one.  She finally hit the sidewalk, and ignored the taxicabs.  It was a lovely day, and she needed to clear her mind.  So, Sarah decided to walk home.  In her musings, Sarah thought back to the time not so long ago.   
  
             She was almost 19, and had been invited to a party.  Not being very popular she couldn't imagine why she would be invited by decided to go.  "Ouch, darn stroller."   
  
              Her friend, Christina, said she was going, so Sarah had imagined it wouldn't be so bad since she would be there.  The party started out fair enough, although, by its conclusion, Sarah was hopelessly drunk.  During this time, a certain young man had been watching her.  Of course, at the time she hadn't known it.  His name was "Jared", a heartbreaker.  He had immediately been attracted to Sarah, and decided that he wanted to do something about the way he felt.  Sarah by that time wasn't in her right state of mind, so of course when he had asked her to go upstairs she couldn't resist.  She could remember him so clearly, his platinum blonde hair and mismatched eyes.   His muscular build and his charming smile.  That's what their relationship had been, if you could even call it that.  A simple one night stand.  Of course he had visited her and revealed his true identity to be the Goblin King.  He refused to believe the baby was his.  He threw her out of his life like an old rag doll.  Her parents had tried countless numbers of times to persuade her to get rid of the baby, but Sarah had told them no, rather firmly.  Her parents had told her things like, "This baby will change your life forever."  And she had.   
  
                She had made it better; she had made it bearable.  Jadyn had made it almost magical.  "Oh Jadyn, my beautiful baby."  But Jadyn was gone.  The cold hard reality of it hit Sarah like a brick, and it hurt.  
  
                'Got to get home.  It would be fewer steps for my sore feet if I cut through the park.'  "Oh great more steps.  Ouch!  Damn stroller."  A rising whtie stone monument in the distance signaled the entrance to the park.  Looking down, Sarah started to find that she was standing on a stone bridge over looking a familiar pond.  She knew the path well, and somehow she had gotten here without conscience knowledge.  Many days she had spent in the park, running over this very same bridge trying to get home in time to babysit Toby; and appease her "evil" stepmother.  It wasn't going to feel like home without Jadyn there.  


	3. The Market

                   Chapter 3: The Market  
  
                   Eyes darting nervously left and right, Vernon Martin walked briskly to the stucco structure looming in the near distance.  'This should be a good score for me this time.  I wonder how much money I'll make since this baby is cuter than most.'  He absentmindedly clutched the baby closer to him.  'She has got the prettiest green eyes I have ever seen on an infant.  And ever rosy cheeks, too.'  The building from the outside looked abandoned, but Vernon knew better.  It was the kind of building that people would pass by all the time and never give a thought to.  That was all for the best because what he was doing was illegal, and so was what was happening inside.  He stepped from the daylight into the interior gloom, his eyes not adjusting right away.  His senses were immediately assulted by the sound of 30 screaming infants and the stench of what to be hundreds of dirty diapers.  Gagging slightly he moves down the hallway to the office where Darlene Shricher was eating a Twinkie and watching The Price Is Right.  "I got another one for you here, a good one."  "Well, it's about time, Vernon.  We were wondering when your work would prove fruitful."  "Yeah, whatever, here take her."  "Well, you were right about one thing; she is a "good one".  All right Vernon here's your money."  "Only $200?  I thought boss said next time I get a "good one", I was to be paid $400."  "Vernon, don't press your luck.  Get outta my office now!"  Without one last look Vernon hightailed it out of the office.  Ms. Shricher was definitely not one to be trifled with.  She sighed looking down at the baby in her arms.  Walking down the hallway into a room on the left, she deposited Jadyn in a crib by 3 other screaming infants.  'I'll be glad when boss comes for this group.   
  
/span  
  
span style="font-size:14"          The "boss she was referring to is Mr. Thompson, the "brains" behind the black market of baby selling.  He ran the area where orders were taken from barren couples and a baby would be sent out to them for a very hefty fee.  Ms. Shricher walked back to her office just in time to discover that the phone was ringing.  She quickly picked up the phone and put the mouthpiece in place.  "Yes."  "I just got a call from Vernon, he told me that he didn't get his full pay.  Is that true?"  "No, boss, he got his pay, that baby wasn't all that much to look at.  You know Vernon, he'll make a scam any way her can to get money."  She laid the phone back in the cradle.  She didn't mind lying to her boss; it was the only way she could keep some money for herself.  Her job was worse and more degrading than his was.  She sat her oversized rump back on her tacky flowered orange and green sofa and clicked the TV back on.  
  
             Jareth sighed turning the crystal over in his palm.  In a burst of rage he threw it against a nearby wall.  Why did he leave her?  Was it because he was scared?  Him, scared?  It was impossible, but he didn't rule it out.  What was it then?  He loved her more than life itself, but he had rejected her.  He had taken advantage of her, impregnated her, and dismissed her.  What kind of a monster was he?  He conjured another crystal ball and gazed at it, eyes widening at the scene before him.  It was Sarah, but something was wrong.  She was standing on a bridge overlooking a familiar pond.  Where was Sarah's baby?  Our baby, he corrected himself.  It was about this time Jareth realized he had never seen his own daughter.  


	4. Reunion

            Chapter 4: Reunion  
  
             "I wish I knew how to get my Jadyn back, right about now", she mumbled to herself.  Without her conscience knowledge that the words she had just said, were the RIGHT words.  She sighed again, and gazed deeply within the pond.  As she did this, she noticed three figures looming on the bridge behind her.  Sarah spun around to see who it was, and came face to face with a big shaggy beast.  "Ludo!" Sarah cried.  "Oh, I'm so happy to see you," she buried her face into his orange chest.  "Sawah back," Ludo announced.  Sarah removed her face and looked behind Ludo.  To her left, fidgeting nervously was Hoggle, and to her right was Sir Didymus, looking as knightly as ever upon his loyal steed, Ambroscious.  "Oh, Hoggle.  I missed you, too," Sarah said, as she bent low and grabbed Hoggle into a hug.  He reluctantly hugged her back.  "And you, too, Sir Didymus."  "I'm honored to be at your service again my lady," Sir Didymus replied, bowing low.  "How did you all get here?" Sarah inquired, glancing around nervously.  "You said the right words, missy.  You know, like when you wished yer baby brother away."  "I don't understand Hoggle.  I didn't wish anyone away."  "I know you didn't, but you said the words in just the right way, and it brought us here.  See your world is like a door, and your right words are the key." Hoggle explained.  "Oh, O.K.  Well then, com to my place, and I'll explain everything to you.  I'm worried someone is going to see you out here, and they won't understand who you three are."  "You won't have to worry about that, fair maiden, no one can see us but you, unless we make our prescence know."  "Oh, well, let's go back to my apartment anyway so it won't look like I'm talking to myself."  "Right," Hoggle agreed.  
  
              Sarah unlocked the door to her two-bedroom apartment, and held the door open for her friends to get in.  Once inside, she invited them all to have a seat, while shes returned the stroller to Jadyn's bedroom.  Sarah sat on the couch next to Ludo, while Sir Didymus sat in the armchair, and Hoggle and Ambroscious occupied the love seat.  "Fair maiden, I believe thou was going to tell us why thou has called us hither," Sir Didymus said.  "I was getting to the Didymus.  Well, what I'm about to tell you may shock and horrify you, but it's the truth.  Here goes nothing.  Jareth and I have a daughter," Sarah explained, as she glanced around looking at their shocked faces.  "She was kidnapped three days ago, and I don't know what to do," Sarah said, fighting back a sob.  "Sarah," Hoggle said, as he walked up to her, and took her hand.  "What you did happened in the past, and it may have been a mistake, but we're here for you now.  We'll help you get your baby back, even if it's Jareth's child, too."  "Oh, thank you, Hoggle.  Her name is Jadyn, and I know you guys would love her, if you only had a chance to meet her.  She's so adorable.  She has my green eyes, but she still resembles Jareth a lot.  She also has my hair color."  "Sounds like we need a plan of attack.  I shall fight anyone, anywhere, any place, any time!  I shall fight them all to thy death," Sir Didymus announced fiercely.  "That very well may be Didymus, but I still don't know who took Jadyn, and why," Sarah explained gravely.  


	5. The Call

Chapter 5: The Call  
  
               "Mr. Thompson, you have a call on line one."  "Thank you, Beverly.  Hello?"  "Yes, is this Mr. Thompson?"  "Speaking."  "My name is Helen Byron, and I was wondering if you had a Caucasian baby in the market."  "Of course."  "Yes, well my husband and I would be willing to pay a large some of money for a Caucasian baby, preferably a girl, with green eyes."  "Yes, I think one just arrived today.  I'll be sure to have her ready in no time."  "That's great.  We'll be waiting for your call."  "Ugh ugh," he grunted as he hung the phone back up.  He didn't normally take calls, but he had known Helen in high school, and knew about her fertility problem.  So, he made an exception, and handled their case personally.  He had heard that an exceptionally nice looking baby had came in recently, and knew that she would be sold immediately.  Which, she was about to be. 


	6. Back to the Drawing Board

               Chapter 6: Back to the Drawing Board  
  
               "Here's what we have to do," Sarah said, "we have to make a list of why and who would kidnap a baby.  They did not leave a ransom note, or make known that they wanted money.  So, we can rule out that they did it for money."  Just then, a thought made itself known in Sarah's head and her mind started thinking along a different track.  "Have you ever heard of black market baby selling?" Sarah inquired.  The gang shook their heads no.  "They kidnap babies, and sell them for money.  Almost like the Goblin King, except he makes them go through the Labyrinth.  As much as I hate to think that's why they took her, that's the only reason that I can think of," Sarah explained.  "Sarah, even if these monsters did take Jadyn.  How are we supposed to find out where she is?" Hoggle asked.  "I don't know, Hoggle.  Maybe it wasn't the black market after all.  That's the trouble, I just don't know," Sarah admitted.  "Ludo call rocks," Ludo suggested.  "That's quite all right, Ludo.  I'm not sure how the people here would react to that," Sarah said.  "Fair maiden, my sense of smell is keen, and I shall fight anyone..."  "I know Didymus, anywhere, any place, and any time.  Wait, of course, that's it.  Just how keen is your sense of smell, Didymus?"  
  
               "My lady, I can pick up the scent of the most mild smelling creature a mile off.  I can smell the Bog of Eternal Stench from the outside walls of the Labyrinth.  I can..."  "We get the point Sir Didymus.  Do you think that if I gave you a piece of Jadyn's clothing that you could pick up the scent?  Almost like a police dog?" Sarah asked.  "Why, sweet maiden, I have no idea.  But, I would be willing to try anything for thee," Sir Didymus replied.  Hoggle added, "Yeah, and we'll all go with him, as back up."  "Oh, you guys are the greatest.  Thank you so much.  I love Jadyn with all my heart and soul.  You have no idea how much this means to me," Sarah said, tears running down her gauntly white cheeks.  "Ludo get Jadyn," Ludo announced.  "That's right Ludo.  You, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and I, are going to get Jadyn back," Sarah replied, wiping the tears from her tear stained face.  "O.K., hold on a minute.  Let me go get one of her outfits," Sarah said, as she exited the room.  While she was out of earshot, Hoggle took this time to think out what Sarah had just told him.  
  
                He couldn't believe that Sarah had a daughter with Jareth.  It was strange and unusual, but he had to except it as the truth.  There was just one thing that was troubling him, though.  Sarah entered the room, and deposited the blue and yellow sundress onto Sir Didymus' lap.  Sir Didymus began sniffing it in a rather comical way.  First, he would examine it closely, then act like he was inhaling it.  Sarah let out a small laugh, in spite of herself, and rolled her eyes.  Sometimes, she forgot that they were from a different world.  "Uh, Sarah," Hoggle began as he looked at her.  "Yes, Hoggle?"  "I was wondering, you said that Jareth is the father of Jadyn."   
  
           /spanscript language="JavaScript"!-- text above generated by server. PLEASE REMOVE --div id="layer0" style="position:absolute;left:11;top:14;width:642;height:1424;"span style="font-size:14""As much as I hate to admit it, yes, he is."  "Well, he wouldn't take her for money..." Hoggle stopped at the look on Sarah's face.  "Of course!  That's it.  Why, didn't I think of it before?!  Jareth could have taken her just as easily as anyone else.  That jerk, he was probably waiting till my back was turned," Sarah said, in an irritated voice.  "Sarah, you could summon him you know," Hoggle stated matter of factly.  "How?" Sarah wondered.  "Look in a mirror and say, I wish the to see Jareth, right now," Hoggle replied. 


	7. Blast (of Glitter) From the Past

Chapter 7: Blast (of glitter) From the Past  
  
              Jareth sat up straight.  Someone had just wished to see him.  He conjured a crystal and was shocked to see Sarah's pale tear streaked face looking back at him.  
  
              Sarah had walked to the bedroom to sit at her vanity.  She sighed, and sat down.  She summoned her courage and gazed reluctantly into the wood framed mirror.  "I wish to see Jareth right now!"  She half expected it not to work.  She figured that he hated her for some reason, and wouldn't answer her call.  That's why when his chiseled features and mismatched eyes stared back at her, she was at a loss for words.  "Sarah, long time no see.  My, my, you don't look very well," Jareth said, in his ever cocky manner.  "Jareth, don't toy with me.  I want Jadyn back.  Do you think this is funny?  Stealing a baby from her mother while her back is turned?"  Sarah asked, nerves on edge.  "Why, Sarah, I assure you I have no idea what your talking about," Jareth replied.  "Oh, I think you do.  Why did you take her Jareth?  I know she's your daughter, too, but all you were was a sperm donor.  If you wanted to see her all you had to do was ask.  Please, bring her back, please."  "Sarah, I swear to you, I do not have her."  "Jareth, if you didn't take her, then who did?"  "I didn't even know she was missing, Sarah."  That was only partially ture.  He did know she was missing, or kidnapped, but that was all he knew.  "Sarah, please, tell me what happened.  I swear to you I did not take her," Jareth said earnestly.  Sarah wanted to believe him, but it was hard when someone you trusted betrayed you.  "Jareth, how can I believe anything you say?"  
  
                  "Sarah, Sarah, dear dear, Sarah.  I suppose I haven't given you much reason to believe me.  I am sorry for what I did to you.  You were, after all, bearing my child, my heir, and I turned my back on you," Jareth admitted, while the beginnings of tears formed in his eyes.  "Jareth, I know your sorry, but that doesn't excuse all the pain you caused me.  Do you expect me to forgive you just because you say you're "sorry"?  Well, you're wrong.  It will take some time before I can get over it.  Understood?"  Jareth sighed and wished he could take back everything he did.  But, he of all people understood the most, that life just doesn't work like that.  Of course, he coud reorder time, but he suspected Sarah would eventually see through the spell.  "All righ, Sarah.  I have no idea how she came to be missing, but I will help you look because she's my daughter, too.  Tell me what she looks like."  "Here, this is the most recent picture I have of her," Sarah said, as she handed him a picture of Jadyn taken at her parents house a week ago.  Sarah's hand passed through the reflective surface of the mirror, which began to ripple like the pond, and then came in contact with Jareth's hand.  He took the picture and stared at it, deep in thought.  There was silence for a good while, and Jareth finally look up, tears streaming down his creamy white chiseled cheeks.  "Oh Sarah, she looks so much like you and I."  
  
                    Ms. Shricher wrapped Jadyn in a pink knitted blanket and placed a white lace bonnet snugly on her head.  She then placed Jadyn in a plastic baby carrier and handed the carrier to Vernon Martin.  "Here, take her right away.  Mr. Thompson said he wanted her there for the transfer at noon."  "Right," Vernon replied, and hurried away quickly.  As he walked down the steps of the building, he found that he had been holding his breath.  And took in a sharp intake of breath.  He didn't know whether it was from Ms. Shricher's prescence, or the stench of hundreds of dirty diapers and baby food.  He never did like the smell of baby food.  He placed the carrier gently in the back seat of his red and black 94' Corsica, and sat down at the wheel.  For a moment he debated on taking the baby back to her real mother, but thought better of it.  Vernon's job paid well, but at a heavy price.  The price of his conscience.  He knew this baby would be placed with loving parents, but who could love her better than her real ones?  Too late now, he was almost halfway to the destination point.  He was really getting too old for this.  He was almost 50, and he decided this would be his last drop, then he would get a real job.  One that wasn't so stressful and illegal.   
  
                     In a flash of glitter and wind, the Goblin King materialized in Sarah's bedroom.  Sarah gasped alound, not expecting him to make an appearance.  She stood, as he sat down on her bed.  "Jareth,I..."  "You, what?"  "I wasn't expecting you here.  I have friends over and we're discussing how to get Jadyn back."  "That's such a nice name, where did you ever come up with it?"  "Stop changing the subject, Jareth.  You should leave now so I can discuss with them how to get her back."  "Sarah," Jareth said, as he stood and sauntered closer to her, "did you forget that I am a Goblin King.  All you had to do ask me to find her."  "Oh, then, will you help me find her?"  Jareth gazed at her liquid green eyes, and knew he couldn't say no, but he had to something to get her to come back to the Underground with him.  He wanted her and Jadyn to live with him, as his wife and daughter.  But, how was he going to tell Sarah, the queen of stubbornness that?  
  
                    "I'll help you, but only on one condition.  When, we do find her, you must return to the Underground."  "Oh no, anything but that.  Jareth, I don't want to live there, and I don't want Jadyn to either."  "Sarah, as much as you want her to live a "normal" life, you must understand that she is the heir to the throne of the Goblin King.  Even if she was to remain here with you, one day she would find out her true roots.  If she's anything like you, Sarah, you know she would.  Why not let her find out sooner?"  "I'll think about it."  "Then, I'll think about helping you.  Let me know when you reach a decision."  With that, Jareth faded into nothing.  "Oh, damn him.  He knew I couldn't go back there." 


	8. The Quest

                     Chapter 8: The Quest  
  
                      "Why does she have to be so stubborn about everything!  Doesn't she see, I'm only trying to do what's best for her and our daughter?!" Jareth raged as he punted a gnarly goblin into the far wall, sending a resounding thud through the throne room.  He plopped down in the throne in an irritated way, while a plan was forming in his mind's eye.  He would let Sarah and her "friends" try to find Jadyn, and he would monitor them in his crystals.  And, the moment things started to get hairy; he would come to the rescue.  Just to show Sarah he was capable of protecting her and their daughter.  "Yes, that will work nicely."  
  
                       Tired, and defeated, Sarah slowly walked back to the sitting room, dragging her feet.  Why did he want her to come back there?  Did she want to go back there with him?  She still felt something for him; she had to admit that.  He was, after all, the father of her child, but she just couldn't trust him.  Not yet.   
  
                        "Missy, are you all right?  You look like you've seen a ghost?" Hoggle asked concerned, breaking her out of her reverie.  "I'm fine Hoggle.  Ironic that you should mention that, because I just saw Jareth, in the flesh.  He said he'll help us find Jadyn, but only if I go back to the Underground with him.  I don't want to go back there, but I might just have to," Sarah explained quietly.  "How is it that the king was here, and yet, did not sense our prescence?" Sir Didymus questioned.  "I don't know, Didymus.  We'll worry about that when we need to.  Were you able to pick up a scent from Jadyn's dress?" Sarah asked, with a hopeful expression lingering on her face.  "Well, yes, but it will take a while to be able to trace it," Sir Didymus answered.  "Then, let's get started.  Ludo and I will talk to people at the mall where she was kidnapped, to see if there are any witnesses.  Hoggle, you and Sir Didymus try to trace her scent.  O.K.?  Good, come on," Sarah commanded.  They all headed for the door at once, and realized that only one person at a time would fit through, as Sarah already knew.  Sir Didymus let Sarah exit first, then Hoggle and Ludo, and then he passed through the door atop Ambroscious.   He struggled to shut the door behind him with his rapier, but he finally managed, and trotted along behind the others.   
  
             As Sarah, Ludo, Hoggle, and Didymus reached the corner walkway, they split up into groups as Sarah had told them to.  "Come on Ludo, the mall is this way," Sarah said quietly, so it wouldn't sound like she was talking to herself.  Ludo looked strangely out of place in this high-technology world full of cars and stoplights.  She wondered how people would react if they could see him.  They would probably call the army and send in a squad of soldiers to hunt him down.  Sarah shivered at this thought, and tried to think of what they were going to ask people once they got to the mall.   
  
           Didymus and Hoggle looked around in silent awe.  Never before had they seen such a strange world.  People were walking around in strange outfits and in huge moving things with wheels that made loud noises.  They talked into strange devices and when greeted they would shake hands.  It was a very strange world indeed.  Hoggle had no idea where they were going, and hoped Sir Didymus did.  It would be awful to get stuck in a world they knew nothing about.  Kids were everywhere, laughing and screaming.  He wasn't sure if any of them were like Sarah, and could see them, but he hoped not.  It would be hard to explain to a kid from earth where they were from.  That's when a bright red ball came towards them, and hit Hoggle in the head.  
  
/span  
  
span style="font-size:14"He struggled to shut the door behind him with his rapier, but he finally managed, and trotted along behind the others.   
  
             As Sarah, Ludo, Hoggle, and Didymus reached the corner walkway, they split up into groups as Sarah had told them to.  "Come on Ludo, the mall is this way," Sarah said quietly, so it wouldn't sound like she was talking to herself.  Ludo looked strangely out of place in this high-technology world full of cars and stoplights.  She wondered how people would react if they could see him.  They would probably call the army and send in a squad of soldiers to hunt him down.  Sarah shivered at this thought, and tried to think of what they were going to ask people once they got to the mall.   
  
           Didymus and Hoggle looked around in silent awe.  Never before had they seen such a strange world.  People were walking around in strange outfits and in huge moving things with wheels that made loud noises.  They talked into strange devices and when greeted they would shake hands.  It was a very strange world indeed.  Hoggle had no idea where they were going, and hoped Sir Didymus did.  It would be awful to get stuck in a world they knew nothing about.  Kids were everywhere, laughing and screaming.  He wasn't sure if any of them were like Sarah, and could see them, but he hoped not.  It would be hard to explain to a kid from earth where they were from.  That's when a bright red ball came towards them, and hit Hoggle in the head. 


	9. Follow the Bouncing Ball

Chapter 9: Follow the Bouncing Ball  
  
          "Oh, no, there goes my ball!" Toby exclaimed as he ran after it.  He was on a playground by himself playing kick ball.  He didn't have very many friends, and he was a dreamer.  He liked to think about other worlds where fairies and unicorns existed, and magic was everywhere.  "Ouch!" Hoggle cried.  He noticed a kid with deep brown eyes and blonde hair standing over him.  He must have fallen and blacked out when the ball hit him.  "Hey, are you all right.  You're not from around here are you?" Toby inquired.  "You can see me!" Hoggle asked, surprised.  "Of course I can.  I'm sorry that my ball hit you.  I wasn't watching where I was going.  Here, let me help you up," Toby said, apologetically.  "It's all right kid.  No, I'm not from around here.  I'm from a different...well, place.  It's complicated kid," Hoggle said annoyed.  "Oh, well, my name's Toby," Toby announced.  "Toby?" Hoggle said.  Now why did that name sound familiar?  "Toby, you wouldn't by any chance have a sister named Sarah, would you?"  "Yes, I do, how did you know that?" Toby inquired.  "She's a friend of mine.  Now, have you seen a fox riding a dog?  His name is Sir Didymus and he's another friend of mine."  "Yes, he looked surprised as well about me being able to see you.  He said tht he was going on without you to continue on his quest.  Whatever that means," Toby replied.  "That's just like him.  Listen kid, your sister's baby has been kinapped.  That's the quest he was referring to.  Now, if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way," Hoggle snapped.  He started to turn and walk away, but Toby stopped him.  "Wait, let me go with you.  I want to help find Jadyn, too.  My parents told me she was kidnapped a couple of days ago.  Please, she is my niece after all," Toby begged.  "All right, kid.  But stay outta my way.  Got it?" Hoggle demanded.  "Yeah, hey, you never told me your name," Toby stated.  "It's Hoggle, and don't say I didn't warn you about this.  Come on," Hoggle said.  
  
              People were packed in every available inch of the mall, shopping, and laughing.  The stores were having numerous sales and people were carrying numerous packages.  Ludo looked frightened at all of the noise, and Sarah wished she could hold his hand to calm him, but knew it would look too odd.  So, she decided to just keep walking until they reached the store where Jadyn was taken.  It was a store called Baby's Palace, and it was on the third level.  Once they reached it, they asked the sales people if they had seen Jadyn, and let them look at her picture.  Everyone they asked seemed to either not care, or was distracted by something.  Sarah finally gave up, and her and Ludo went back to her apartment to wait for Hoggle and Sir Didymus.   
  
    


	10. The Lost and the Kidnapped

Chapter 10: The Lost and the Kidnapped  
  
            Lost.  He was hopelessly lost.  How was he supposed to get back to the Underground now?  He had a little boy with him, and they had no idea where they were going.  They walked around the city, looking for anything out of place, anything suspicious.  Which, there wasn't anything like that around here.  Hoggle had no idea where Didymus was.  'Stupid little rat probably got hisself lost.'  He and Sir Didymus were not exactly friends; they were "friendly" just to humor Sarah.  "Toby, you wouldn't know how to get back to Sarah's apartment, would you?" Hoggle said, lying down his pride.  "Um...no." Toby answered honestly.  "Great, just great.  I'm stuck with a little boy and I'm lost in a world I know nothing about.  I guess I'll have to send a message to Ludo telepathically and tell him we're lost," Hoggle concluded.  Toby only nodded, not quite understanding.  
  
            A long dimly lit corridor stretched on endlessly, many doors on each side.  Sir Didymus had finally made it to the place where Jadyn's scent had been the strongest.  'This is certainly no place for a baby.  Sarah must have been right when she said something about a "black market".'  Sir Didymus mused.  He sent a message to Ludo and Hoggle to tell them he was close to discovering something.  He had made the mistake of not making himself invisible to the outside world, and a hard, callused hand clamped down firmly over his mouth.   
  
             "Sawah, Hoggle lost and Sir Didymus scared," Ludo spoke loudly.  "Ludo, how do you know that?" Sarah inquired, looking at him amazed.  "They tell me," Ludo explained.  "How can they tell you if they're not here?  Can you communicate with them in your head, telepathically?" Sarah asked.  "Yes."  "Where's Hoggle and Sir Didymus at?"  "Hoggle lost at the corner of Alhambra and Freeman, and Sir Didymus scared." Ludo said.  "Yes, Ludo, I know Sir Didymus is scared, which is odd, but where is he at?"  "Ludo don't know."  "Great, just great," Sarah said, not knowing she had just repeated what Hoggle had said.   
  
             A man.  A man was standing over him in a dark black trench coat, and a business suit underneath.  His eyes were small and cruel.  Nowhere near as cruel as the Goblin King's, but cruel just the same.  Looking around quickly, he assessed he must be in some kind of dungeon.  The man standing above him was talking, but he couldn't understand what he was saying because his head was throbbing.  "See to it this funny little creature doesn't escape.  He might be some kind of amusement to us later," Mr. Thompson commanded, and walked out of the room.  Sir Didymus had never felt fear in his life, and now he knew that he never wanted to again.  
  
            Ludo and Sarah set out, again, to find Hoggle.  They walked to the corner of Freeman and Alhambra, to find Hoggle sitting on the ground, and Toby standing near him, with a bright red kick ball in his hands.  "Toby, is that you!" Sarah exclaimed and ran closer to her little brother.  "Sarah, yeah, it's me!" Toby hollered and discarded the ball to the ground, and gave Sarah the biggest bear hug ever.  "Oh Toby, I've missed you so much.  How did you find Hoggle?" Sarah asked.  "I was playing kick ball and my ball accidently hit him in the head," Toby explained.  "Oh, are you O.K., Hoggle?" Sarah asked worriedly, as she helped him to stand.  "Yes, I'm fine, but my pride is a bit bruised."  "Oh, Hoggle, what am I going to do with you?" Sarah asked merrily.  "Sarah, I heard what happened to Jadyn, and I'm awful sorry," Toby said.  "Thanks, Tobias.  So, what do you say, let's go get her back!" Sarah announced bravely.  Sarah, Hoggle, Ludo, and Toby walked around hurriedly searching high and low for Sir Didymus.  "I hope he's all right.  Hoggle, can you or Ludo communicate with him again?" Sarah wondered.  "I can't, but maybe Ludo can," Hoggle suggested.  "Ludo, will you please try again?" Sarah implored.  "Yes," Ludo said, as he closed his large brown eyes, and stood there silently.  Everyone passing by stopped and looked at Sarah and Toby, and they could not see Hoggle and Ludo.  Sarah and Toby were standing there looking into space to the average person.  Some kids that still believed in magic and saw what they were looking at, but paid it no heed when their parents told them to catch up to them.   
  
             Finally, Ludo came out of his trance, and told them what Sir Didymus had said.  "Didymus trapped in a building in a room with no light.  Some man came to harm him, and he doesn't know how to escape," Ludo relayed to them.  "Ludo, did he say what building?" Sarah urgently asked.  /spanspan style="font-size:14""Didymus said it had a gargoyle on the outside, and it was not far from where we are at," Ludo replied.  "Sarah,"Toby announced, "I think I know what building he is in."  "Lead the way kiddo," Sarah commanded.  "He knows the way to a mysterious building, but not the way to Sarah's apartment," Hoggle murmured.  They picked up their pace, and practically ran to keep up with Toby.  Ludo had a time with this, but he managed, and Sarah had to grab a hold of his hand to get him to move faster.  She was in a hurry to find her baby, and she really didn't care what other people thought at this point.   
  
           Out of breath and tired, they all collapsed on the steps of a stucco building that looked ordinary, and not out of place.  'Just like they would want it to look so no one would suspect anything,' Sarah thought, putting two and two together.  "This is exactly the type of building that wouldn't draw anyone's attention in any way," Sarah spoke her thoughts aloud.  They all stood one by one and slowly entered the gloomy building.  The door creaked open, even though they were cautious when they opened it.  Sarah was the first one in, followed by Hoggle, Toby, and then Ludo, who was a little scared of this place.  "Didymus this way," Ludo said, as he pointed to a hallway branching off to the right of the main one.  "All right, Hoggle and I will go down that way, and Ludo, you take Toby and keep going straight.  We'll meet back here.  Holler if you find anything," Sarah said, taking charge.  After all, she was the only adult.  "Sarah, be careful," Toby said, as he walked away with Ludo.  "I will, Toby, I will.  Le'ts get this over with, Hoggle."  The hallway came to a sudden end with three doors at the side.  Hoggle pointed to the middle door, and Sarah followed him through it.  
  
          Sir Didymus heard a noise.  He cowered back into the corner, hoping against hope it wasn't that Mr. Thompson fellow.  He was such a disagreeable person.  The door slowly opened to reveal a wrinkled hand and a body that was closed to the ground.  Sir Didymus started to see Hoggle and Sarah enter the room.  "My lady, you have come to rescue me," Sir Didymus stated.  "Of course, Didymus.  Oh God, what have they done to you?" Sarah asked, as she noticed the large gash on the side of his head.  Sir Didymus always the brave knight replied, "Tis a scratch."  "No, Didymus, this time I'm afraid it's not," Hoggle explained.  "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise," said a very annoyed and sarcastic voice from the doorway.  "Who are you?" Sarah inquired.  "I should ask you the same thing.  I'm Mr. Thompson; I own this place.  And you, my dear, are trespassing."  "Let my friends go, now!" Sarah all but screamed.  "And my daughter," Sarah added.  "Daughter?  Let me know which one she is out of the thousands I get every day," he said coldly.  "You bastard!" Sarah screamed, and lunged for him, but she was quickly stopped by what could only be his bodyguards.  "Have the midget bound and gagged beside the creature, adn take her to my office, quickly," Mr. Thompson commanded.   
  
           Upon entering the office, Sarah noticed two things that were horribly wrong.  One was Ludo and Toby were already there, tied up, and two was that Jadyn wasn't there.  "Where's my daughter you creep!" Sarah screamed at him.  "Oh, she was already shipped to a couple of loving parents, too bad.  But, you can always get her back, if you happen to offer a larger sum of money than them," he explained.  "Look, tell you what I'll do.  Give her back now, and I won't kill you!" Sarah screamed as she lunged for him, again, but was stopped by a large pair of hands.  "No, I'll tell you what I'll do.  Be a good girl, and walk out of here and pretend nothing happened, and I won't hurt your friends, much," Mr. Thompson replied sadistically.  "All right, that's it!  You're in trouble now mister," Sarah said, as she stood and screamed, "Jareth, I need you, now!" 


	11. Don't Tell Me Truth Hurts Little Girl, C...

Chapter 11: Don't Tell Me Truth Hurts Little Girl, Cause it Hurts Like Hell  
  
            Jareth had been watching the entire scene play out before him, and knew how much he loved Sarah just by watching her get angry.  She was so protective over her daughter it was admirable.  'Motherly instincts' Jareth thought.  Deciding it was time for his entrance, he stood, and vanished in a puff.  
  
            "Silly girl," Mr. Thompson snarled as he backhanded Sarah across the cheek, leaving a nasty purple bruise.  "That will teach you to keep quiet."  
  
             Lightening flashed, and thunder cracked as a storm started brewing outside.  The branches of trees began to scrape the windows as the wind began to howl.  Sniggering filled the office, and scurrying of many feet could be heard.  Then, it all stopped.  Silence filled the air, and then a bang permeated the small office.  A portal opened and a horde of goblins came pouring out.  Mass pandemonium spread like wild fire.  Goblins were everywhere, wreaking havoc where they could where they could.  They all stopped just as suddenly as the storm.  Lightening flashed again and thunder cracked.  The form of a man appeared, and he didn't look happy.  His cape was flaring out behind hm as lightening flashed from his fingertips and hit Mr. Thompson straight in the chest.  He staggered back, hand over his heart, as he proceeded to fall to the floor, and die.  His eyes flash dangerously as he saw the man holding Sarah down.  He conjured a crystal that was radiating dangerous power, and flung it at the man.  He fell to the ground; dead before he even made contact.  Sarah had sat through the whole scene wide eyed.  She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.  This was the first time she had seen Jareth that angry, and it scared her.  
  
              The portal reappeared, and all the goblins scurried back into it, one by one.  Sarah stood, and crossed the room to Jareth, who looked a bit calmer now.  "Jareth, that was amazing," Sarah said with wonder.  "Yes, well no one picks on Hogwart, but me."  "Hoggle," Sarah corrected him.  He looked at her, eyes cold and threatening.  Sarah thought he knew she was just joking.  She was relieved when she saw the corners of his mouth turn upward into an all too familiar smirk.  "Where's your sense of humor, Sarah?" Jareth questioned.  She just shrugged and turned to untie Toby and Ludo.  "Wow!  That was so cool!" Toby exclaimed.  "No, Toby, it was self defense," Sarah corrected.  She turned to say something to Jareth, but he was gone.  "Well, let's go get Didymus and Hoggle."  Sarah, Toby, and Ludo were almost out the door, when everything went black. 


	12. Reunited

              Chapter 12: Reunited  
  
              Jareth materialized in the "dungeon" room where Hoggle and Sir Didymus were being held captive.  He quickly spotted them lying unconscious on the dirty stone floor, and strode over to them.  Untying them in haste, he then materialized them back to the Underground.  Conjuring a crystal in a hurry to see what had become of Sarah; dropped it just as quickly at what he had seen.  
  
              Ms. Shricher had witnessed the death of her boss and the bodyguard, and wasn't about to let the same thing happen to her.  Just as she was about to enter the room, she saw a young woman and some other creature and a little boy exit the room.  She hit them all over the head with her baseball bat, and proceeded to tie them all up.  But, that aws just part of the reason.  Ms. Shricher is half troll, and wasn't about to let some silly human take over her way of life in any way.  Turning around, she came in contact with something silky and looked down.  The Goblin King, this ought to be interesting, she thought.  "Well, well, little man, what are you going to do to me?  Turn me into a goblin?" she mocked.  "No, you're ugly enough as it is.  I think I'll make you wander around in my Labyrinth until you either die, or drop off the face of the Underground," Jareth said haughtily.  "Over my dead body."  "That can be arranged.  Just because you are the Troll Princess, don't think I won't hesitate to rid the earth of your worthless existence.  You know, on second thought, I think a trip to the Bog of Eternal Stench might cool you off a bit," Jareth smirked, as he conjured a large crystal and threw it hard at Ms. Shricher.  She disappeared in a shower of glitter, and landed with a large plop, into the Bog.  
  
             Jareth found Sarah's location immediately and took her, Toby, and Ludo back to the castle.  Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus became conscience a bit later, being magical creatures, and all, and decided to leave.  They didn't find being around the Goblin King particularly fun and exciting.  
  
            Sarah awoke with a start, not recognizing where she was.  "Welcome home," said a masculine voice with a British accent from the doorway.  "Where's Jadyn?" Sarah asked him.  /spanspan style="font- size:14""Well, that depends on if you're home or not.  I have located her, and she is in good hands at the moment.  All you have to do is say you'll stay with me, and I'll take you and we shall retrieve her."  "Jareth, that's not..."  "Fair? It rarely ever is dear Sarah," Jareth said, as he walked closer to the bed and sat on it close to her, "Why don't you want to stay with me?"  "It's not that I don't want to.  It's just that I can't.  How do I know that you're not going to throw me out after a couple of years, months, weeks, or days, or whenever you see fit?"  "I can give you my word that I won't.  I don't know what my word means to you, Sarah, probably not much.  But, to me, it means everything," Jareth replied sincerely.  He took her hand, and forced her chin up to look at him.  His mismatched blue and brown eyes gazed into her her liquid green ones for the first time in 9 months.  "Oh, Jareth, I missed you so much," Sarah admitted, looking away, tears streaming down her cheeks.  "Sarah, I missed you and Jadyn, too.  Now, what do you say we go get her back," Jareth asked.  "But, I haven't agreed to stay with you," Sarah replied.  "Well, I suppose you don't have to if you don't want to, but I at least want visting rights, all right?"  "Oh, of course," Sarah jumped up, and grabbed Jareth as he transported her to a house in Pennsylvania.  
  
           "Who are you people?" Helen Byron asked, shocked as a young woman and an 80's glam rocker wanna be appeared in her living room.  On her lap resting peacefully in a pink frilly dress and white sunbonnet was little Jadyn.  Sarah could bare it no longer and ran over to the lady and snatched Jadyn rather rudely out of the lady's arms, and clutched Jadyn to her breast protectively.  "Just what do you think you are doing?  I'm calling the police, get out of my house now!" Helen screamed hysterically.  "Madame, I assure you we mean you no harm," Jareth coaxed.  "The baby that you "adopted" is mine and Sarah's daughter, and if you don't mind, we will be taking her home now." Jareth explained.  "I'm afraid I can't let you do that.  I paid money for her and..." Helen stated.  "And I'll be happy to reimburse you.  How much did you pay for her?" Jareth asked.  "Three- thousand dollars," she lied.  
  
           Jareth paid her the money and all three of them reappeared back in the throne room.  Jadyn started fussing, not accustomed to her new surroundings.  "There, there, sweet heart, mommy is here," Sarah cooed.  "Sarah, may I hold her?" Jareth implored.  "Um...sure.  Here watch her head," Sarah said, as she handed her over to him.  Sarah couldn't help but notice how right it looked Jareth holding Jadyn.  "Jareth, I've been thinking," Sarah started.  "That could be dangerous."  "Ha ha, funny.  Seriously, I don't want Jadyn to go back to earth.  Would it be all right if you kept her here?  I mean, she got kidnapped on earth, and there's no such thing as a black market in the Underground, so..."  "Sarah, I would only want Jadyn here if  you stayed, too.  I know nothing about raising children, and you've proven that you're better at it than I.  In other words, it's all or nothing.  Either you both stay, or you both leave.  It's that simple, love," Jareth stated matter of factly.  "Ugh!  Jareth, make up your mind.  Do you want us to stay or not?"  "Stay."  "Then, we're leaving," Sarah joked.  Jareth obviously thought she was serious, and looked infuriated.  "Jareth, I was just kidding.  We'll stay, but I have to tell my parents and Toby we got Jadyn back, all right?"  "Sarah, are you serious?"  "Uh...yeah.  Why?"  "Because I have waited so long for you to say that you would stay here with me," Jareth replied, as he crossed the room, and handed her Jadyn.  Sarah was shocked, but didn't have long to think as he leant down and captured her lips in a searing kiss.  Sarah's free hand wrapped itself around Jareth's neck and pulled him closer.  Toby cleared his throat not meaning to disturb them, but he really needed to know where they were.  Sarah and Jareth both looked over at him sheepishly.  Sarah's face turned a nice shade of red.  "Um...yes, Toby?  Did you need something?"  "Yeah, I want to know where we are."  "You're in my castle, Tobias.  Welcome."  "Thanks, but, well, do I have to go back home?" Toby asked, imploringly.  "Yes, Toby.  Maybe someday you can come live with us permanently, but not now.  You need to live your life as a normal kid," Sarah decided.  "But, before you go, will you join us for a while.  Sarah and I are throwing a party in honor of Jadyn, since she didn't have her coronation when she was born."  "I'd love to," Toby beamed.  He turned and walked away to explore before the party, and to leave those two lovebirds to themselves.   
  
              A few hours later...  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you his royal highness, King Jareth, of the Goblins, and his Queen Sarah, and Princess Jadyn," announced a noble looking elf from the Elf Kingdom.  The three of them walked down the staircase, Jareth and Sarah arm and arm, with Jadyn carried firmly against Jareth's chest.  He hadn't been able to put her down since she had gotten there, and it finally gave Sarah some time to sleep.  Following closely behind was Toby; holding onto a somewhat awed Karen and Robert William's hands.  Karen and Robert decided to come, but reluctantly.  The ballroom was grand, and lovely creatures of Fairies, Fae, Elves, some Trolls, and Sprites, all danced gracefully about the silver and gold room.  Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus, even made an appearance, and Jareth actually thanked them for helping to find Jadyn.  Everyone there complimented Sarah and Jareth on how lovely Jadyn was.  Jareth hardly ever parted with Jadyn during the ball, too, and he even danced with her and sang to her.  Sarah couldn't believe this was the same man who had kidnapped her brother almost 5 years ago.  Things change, she thought, people change.  She smiled to herself about her own little revelation.  Sarah sat at the same table with her father and Karen, Toby, Ludo, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Jareth, and of course Jadyn.  After everyone was done eating, the dancing resumed, and that's when Jareth did something Sarah thought he never would.  "Would you care to dance?" Jareth asked seductively.  "Of course, your majesty, I thought you'd never ask," Sarah replied, and smiled up at him.  He twirled her onto the dance floor, while everyone stared on, happy that the Goblin King had finally found his match.  
  
              Later that evening when everyone had gone, and Sarah's parents and Toby had returned to earth, Jareth and Sarah went back to their chambers to rest.  Jadyn had her own room down the hall, to give them their privacy.  Sarah stood at the balcony overlooking the Labyrinth, in all its glory against the night sky studded with brightly twinkling beautiful stars.  "It's beautiful," she whispered to herself, and wrapped her arms tightly about herself, deep in thought.  "You're beautiful," Jareth whispered back, wrapping his arms lovingly around her slender waist.  He breathed in the scent of her long dark hair cascading down her back.  "Come to bed, love," Jareth said, into her hair.  "Why?" Sarah asked playfully.  "Well, because I think the bed would be more suitable place than on the balcony," he replied slyly.  Sarah turned around, mock horror written on her face.  "You wouldn't," Sarah stated.  "Wanna bet?" Jareth asked, as he pulled her down onto the bed.  "Nope, the bed is far better," Jareth whispered, as the King and Queen of the Labyrinth made love for the second time. 


	13. You Remind Me of the Babe

Chapter 13: You Remind Me of the Babe  
  
                Jareth and Sarah sat in the throne room, Jareth holding Jadyn on his lap and making funny noises at her.  "Jareth, do you really think she can understand you when you do that?  It's most annoying dear," Sarah questioned.  "No, but she's so cute, yes she is, yes she is."  Sarah sighed, and gave up.  Jadyn was almost a year old now and he kept talking to her like she was an infant.  She had grown a lot, and she still looked too much like Jareth, but with her hair and eyes.  "Jareth, honey, there's something I need to tell you," Sarah stated.  "Yes, love?" Jareth replied, turning his attention away from Jadyn and looking at Sarah.  Sarah leaned in to whisper something in his ear.  She whispered, "I was just going to tell you that you might want to save your baby talk for some time in the future."  "Sarah, are you saying what I think you're saying?"  "Yes, love, I'm pregnant, again," Sarah added for good measure.  Jareth looked shocked, but his shock slowly faded away to a look of nothing but pure passion.  He kissed Sarah deeply, and stood, surrounded by goblins, holding Jadyn high in the air and sang:  
  
"You remind me of the babe."  
  
"What babe?" The goblins replied.  
  
"The babe that was here last time."  
  
"What time?" The goblins asked.  
  
"The time she was here," he sang looking lovingly at Sarah and Jadyn.   
  
"Was she here?" The goblins inquired.  
  
"Oh, she was here," Jareth sang, and for the first time in his life he wept, but the tears were not lonely tears of sadness.  No, far from it; they were tears of joy and happiness, of an unsurpassable love.  /span/divdiv id="layer1" style="position:absolute;left:11;top:1492;width:133;height:16;"/divdiv id="layer1" style="position:absolute;left:9;top:1462;width:113;height:22;"/divdiv id="layer1" style="position:absolute;left:14;top:1460;width:114;height:22;" 


End file.
